


Of Spider-Min and Hyunwoo the Good Ghost (and Their Way Back Home)

by momojuusu



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter Edition [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Kids, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Minhyuk is lost during the journey to find the park with slide and swing. Luckily, he meets Hyunwoo, a good ghost, who helps him find his way back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monsta X Bingo Winter Edition with the prompt kids (chibi adventures)!AU.

“Where is Minhyuk?”

“I think he’s upstairs, in his room. He likes it a lot, Spider-Min needs a bigger space to beat the enemies, he said.”

The new house was full of unpacked boxes. The new owners of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Lee, were busy arranging the furniture and all the ornaments to make the house homey. They had a lot of stuff they brought from their old apartment, and it caught their attention that they didn’t know that their son was sneaking outside.

Lee Minhyuk, a 4-year-old boy with a Spider-Man costume, was walking down the street. He looked so proud for he had just started his journey to find a park he saw during the ride to his new home. It was a park with slide and sway, looking huger than the park he used to go with Mommy back then in their old residence. There was also a colorful merry-go-round, but Minhyuk’s first target was the sway because it was always his favorite.

However, what little Minhyuk didn’t expect was this residential was way bigger than the old one he and his family used to live. There were so many pathways and, after a while, it started confusing him. But as a big boy—he was four years old, definitely not a kid anymore!—Minhyuk should stick with the plan; he should go to the park and play swing no matter what!

Minhyuk kept walking and walking, trying to go through any different pathways, but he still couldn’t find the park. It was when the skies were getting orange above his tiny head, and the wind was getting colder when he realized that he didn’t know where he was.

Our little Minhyuk was lost.

Minhyuk was trembling when the crows started cawing scarily. His grandmother once said, when crows cawed, that meant you weren’t alone. In other words, there might be a naughty ghost behind you, ready to eat you whole. His grandmother added that a ghost’s most favorite meal was lost children. That was why Minhyuk would never wander around alone when the day grew darker, or he would be lost and eaten by a naughty ghost.

The wind blew Minhyuk’s body, making the little kid shudder in both cold and fear. His chubby hands gripped on the hem of his Spidey costume tightly, feet moving faster, even though he didn’t know where to go. The pathways around him were so alien, dim lights from street lamps making the atmosphere feel creepy. Tears started brimming in Minhyuk’s eyes, and soon, sobs slipped from his small mouth.

All of a sudden, a glimpse of shadow appeared from behind him, causing Minhyuk to gasp in fear. The little boy also heard footsteps approaching him, and in every step, the shadow got bigger and bigger, surrounding his small frame. Minhyuk bit his lower lip as tears rolled down his cheeks; he was certain that there was a ghost behind him, and if he made any noises, the ghost would jump and eat him instantly.

“Hey.”

Minhyuk’s mind went blank when he heard the strange voice. He knew he should keep quiet and not make an abrupt move, or the ghost would attack him, but he couldn’t handle it anymore. He screamed, maybe the loudest scream he’d ever screamed in his 4-year-old life, and started running. He didn’t even look back because he was too scared, he didn’t want to see the ghost.

“Hey!”

Minhyuk screamed louder when the ghost seemed to follow him. He forced his short legs to run faster, even though he didn’t know which direction he should go. What he needed now was a safe place to hide from the ghost before he got eaten.

Unfortunately, Minhyuk tripped over his own feet before he could find somewhere to hide. His petite figure hit the road harshly, and he cried because his knees hurt a lot. He tried to get up when he felt the ghost’s presence behind him, but failed. So, what he could do was close his eyes tightly and shrieked, “DON’T EAT ME!”

The air was thick with silence. Minutes passed, but nothing happened. Hesitantly, Minhyuk opened his eyes and found someone standing in front of him. It seemed the ghost died young because it looked like a boy, maybe older than him. Minhyuk yelped when the boy squatted down, eyes piercing on him.

“Are you okay?” the ghost asked.

“D-Don’t eat me! I’m not yummy!”

The ghost’s thick brows knitted at that. “No one’s going to eat you. Are you okay? You hurt your knees.”

However, instead of answering, Minhyuk asked back, “Are you a naughty ghost? Are you going to eat me?”

“I’m not a naughty ghost. I’m not going to eat you.”

“T-Then you’re a lost child?”

“I’m not a lost child.”

“Then you must be a naughty ghost!”

“I’m not. I’m not a ghost, and I’m not naughty.”

“But Nanna said that only ghosts are still outside after sunset, hunting for lost children. You're not a lost child, so you must be a ghost!”

“But I’m not hunting for lost children.”

Minhyuk frowned. The boy in front of him claimed that he wasn’t a lost child, so he must be a ghost. But again, he said that he wasn’t naughty, so could it be that he was a ghost, but the good one? Yes, he must be a good ghost!

“Then you must be a ghost, but the good one,” Minhyuk uttered his thought. “Are you here to help me find Mommy and Daddy, ghost?”

The boy sighed. “Don’t call me that. I have a name, and it’s Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo.”

Minhyuk looked at the Son Hyunwoo ghost in awe. “So a ghost has a name, too,” he said. “My name is Minhyuk, and I think I’m lost.”

“I can see that,” Hyunwoo muttered. “Can you stand up?”

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo, and then at his scraped knees. His pants ripped, and the blood stained the skin. He tried to move them a little, but he whimpered because it still hurt. He then moved his gaze back to Hyunwoo and shook his head.

“My knees hurt,” the boy said with a pout. “I can’t even move them.”

The boy seemed to think for a bit before he said, “I’ll carry you home, then. Do you know where your house is?”

Again, Minhyuk shook his head, but this time, tears welled in his eyes. He missed home. He missed Mommy and Daddy. But, he didn’t know where his home was; he didn’t even know where he was right now! What if he’d already gone through an invisible gate to another dimension? What if he couldn’t meet Mommy and Daddy anymore? He didn’t want that! He wanted Mommy and Daddy! He wanted to go home!

He was about to sob, but a pair of soft hands on his cheeks stopped him from doing so. They were Hyunwoo’s hands.

“Don’t cry,” Hyunwoo said with a soothing voice as he wiped Minhyuk’s tears with his thumbs. “We’re going to find your home, okay? Come on, don’t cry.”

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck when Hyunwoo carried him on his back. The weather was quite chilly, but Hyunwoo’s back was warm, so Minhyuk scooted closer to the warmth. “Why did you die?” he asked in curiosity.

“I’m still alive,” Hyunwoo answered. “I’ve never seen you before. Are you new here?”

Minhyuk nodded. “We have a new house. It’s nice. My room is big! I can practice fighting my enemies in my room.”

The older boy chuckled at Minhyuk’s cuteness. “Beat your enemies? Why do you have enemies?”

“Because I’m a superhero!” the little kid sounded so proud when he replied to Hyunwoo’s question. “I’m Spider-Min!”

“Spider-Min? Like Spider-Man?”

“Yes!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “I help Spider-Man beat bad people!”

Hyunwoo only hummed at that. “Anyway, you’re new here, right? I have a new neighbor moving in today. Is that your family? Is your surname Lee?”

Minhyuk’s eyes rounded when he heard his family’s surname. “Yes! I’m Lee Minhyuk! Do you know where my house is?”

“I think so,” Hyunwoo’s answer made Minhyuk squeal in relief.

“Are we going home now?”

“Yeah, we are going home.”

A wide smile plastered Minhyuk’s face. After knowing that he would soon meet Mommy and Daddy, the creepy night didn’t feel scary anymore, the crows cawing didn’t frighten him, and the wind felt comfortable stroking his black strands.

Mr. and Mrs. Lee ran approaching Hyunwoo and Minhyuk when the two kids appeared. They looked panicky; it looked like they’d searched for their son for a while since they were sweating a lot.

“Lee Minhyuk! Where have you been? Do you know Mommy and Daddy were looking for you everywhere? We thought someone took you away from us!” Mrs. Lee snapped at the little kid, but she wasn’t truly mad at him, she was just so worried that she lost it.

Minhyuk pouted as he buried his nose into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Mommy,” he muttered softly. “I was looking for the park with slide and swing. You said I could go there and play.”

The beautiful lady sighed. “Yes, but Mommy didn’t allow you to go there alone, remember?” she said sternly. She was about to burst more, but her husband tapped her shoulder, stopping her.

Mr. Lee had a soft smile on his face when he petted his son’s head. “Promise Mommy and Daddy that you won’t wander alone again, okay? We were worried, puppy,” His voice was deep, gentle, and loving. He then turned his eyes to Hyunwoo, also smiling at the boy. “I see you’ve met a new friend. What’s your name, boy?”

“I’m Hyunwoo, sir, Son Hyunwoo. My house is at the corner of this street,” Hyunwoo answered politely.

“Ah, yes. I met your dad this afternoon. You must be his older son. You’re ten years old, am I right?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Well, then. Thank you for bringing Minhyuk back to us, Hyunwoo. We owed you a lot.”

“It’s not a problem sir,” Hyunwoo smiled at Minhyuk’s parents as he put the little boy down, holding him as he limped a bit. “You’re home now, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk tried to adjust to the pain on his knees before looking up to the older boy and beaming. “Thank you, ghost! You really are a good ghost!”

Mr. and Mrs. Lee looked surprised at what their kid called their neighbor’s son, but Hyunwoo laughed at that; he would just let it slide.

“It’s been late; I should go home now before my mom kills me,” Hyunwoo said playfully. He then bent down, so his face was at the same level as Minhyuk’s. “Don’t cry again, yeah? Spider-Min shouldn’t cry, or else your enemies will beat you. Spider-man would be sad if it happened.”

Minhyuk grinned and nodded vigorously. “I won’t! If something bad happened, you’d save me again, anyway!”

Hyunwoo laughed again, this time along with Mr. and Mrs. Lee.

 

+

 

“Do you remember you used to call me ‘ghost’ when we were little?”

Minhyuk looked up at Hyunwoo. “Yeah. I seriously thought you were a ghost back then,” he answered. “You always saved me, such a nice ghost.”

“I still do, though, saving you.”

The brunet—Minhyuk dyed his hair into dark brown color during his freshman year at college—grinned. “Yeah,” he said, “you’ll always be my ghost, the good one.”

Minhyuk burst into laughter when Hyunwoo ruffled his hair.


End file.
